


Hulk? (but you're cute) | 2jae

by thatchoiboy



Series: GOT7 'dab'bles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Side Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: In which Youngjae has to wear a Hulk costume the next school day."I swear, I'm only wearing this Hulk costume because of a stupid dare."





	Hulk? (but you're cute) | 2jae

It was Sunday when the party king, Jackson Wang, decided to throw a party at his dorm (which he was rooming with Mark but the latter was already carried away by the alcohol.) He invited a few friends and Youngjae was not surprised when he was suddenly dragged out from the lovely comfort of his bed and was forced to wear skinny jeans instead of his moldy looking pajama (it was comfortable for sleepwear.) His so-called friend Kunpimook, or Bambam (his name is so hard to pronounce that even siri can't understand it) said that he needs to ' _loosen up a bit_.' Youngjae just threw him a glare and followed the Thai boy. When they arrived, people were getting wasted, he swore he saw someone dressed as a banana which really freaked him out a little. Bambam's roommate, Yugyeom handed him a drink when he neared the mini kitchen. "Don't worry, it's only 15 percent alcohol mixed in with sprite." The taller boy said. Youngjae took the drink and sniffed it. When the coast was clear, he gulped it all down until he finished it. "Wow, this is nice. Make me more of this." Youngjae said as he handed the cup back to Yugyeom who hesitantly took it and went to the fridge to get the drinks he needs. 

By the time Youngjae drank his fourth cup, his body was swaying back and forth and Yugyeom regretted giving him the drinks. He didn't know the older had such a  _low_  tolerance against alcohol. "Wait- Youngjae- I think you should stop drinking before it gets worse." Since Yugyeom was tall, he easily took the cup from Youngjae despite his struggling. "Yugiee~ I'm _totally_ fine." Yugyeom shook his head and pulled Youngjae towards the crowd (well, near the beds.) Yugyeom left the otter boy when he was sure he was a little sober to process things. "I'm just going to find Bambam, okay? Oh wait, there he is!" Youngjae nodded and sat down on one of the beds. All he wanted to do was sleep and the next thing he knew, he was getting pulled,  _yet again,_ to a game of truth or dare.

"Okay, I'll spin this empty bottle right here and if it lands on you, choose truth or dare though I prefer dare because it's more fun." Jackson says before he hiccups. The others murmured in agreement and the game started. The bottle landed on Jinyoung who was busy making out with Mark, causing the others to smack him on the back. "Oh? It landed on me? I choose truth." Jinyoung said as he blushed. "Are you and Mark, dating?" Jackson asked and smirked wider when he saw both Jinyoung and Mark's face to turn shades of red (he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if they were embarrassed.) "We're not dating. I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jinyoung tried to say confidently as he flicker his eyes on Mark's direction. "Sure." Bambam said sarcastically. " _Moving_ on." Mark said as he coughed a few times before spinning the bottle. 

Jackson's eyes lit up when it had landed on him. "No need to ask. I choose dare." He said and looked at the others as if saying  _"give me your best shot'_. Mark grinned evilly as he came up with an idea. "Run around naked in the hallways while screaming, ' _I'm gay._ '" Youngjae was surprised when Jackson started to strip and head outside. He could be heard screaming, causing the others to roll around the floor and holding their stomachs as they can't stop laughing. The party king came back looking accomplished and put his clothes back on. He spinned the bottle and landed on Youngjae. The poor boy was tensed as the others were eyeing him so weirdly. "Tr- D-dare.." Jackson was happy when he had picked dare and tried to come up with various of things he could force the innocent boy to do.

"I want you to dress up as Hulk tomorrow." Youngjae gawked at Jackson, he seemed satisfied with his idea and got up to grab something from his closet. "You want _me_ to _what_ now?" The sunshine asked as he followed Jackson's form. "A dare is a dare Youngjae~" The older sing-songs as he revealed a Hulk costume and gave it to Youngjae. "But-" Jackson put a finger over his lips to shut him up. "If you don't do this I will tell everyone about your little _crush_ on that one senior." He laughed as Youngjae glared at him and puffed his cheeks. "Fine." He mumbled as the looked at the costume. They played a few more times before deciding it was time to go to bed (it was already 2 am.)

Youngjae walked dejectedly to his dorm and fell on his bed, regretting his whole existence. He looked over his roommate who was already sleeping and he blushed. No one really knew he was roommates with the oh-so-famous  _Im Jaebum_. The cool senior that he had a crush on for months now. They don't have the time to communicate properly since Youngjae's schedule starts later than Jaebum's, so by the time Youngjae wakes up, the older is gone. 

 

The next morning, Youngjae groaned as he didn't want to wear the Hulk costume but he knew Jackson would spill the tea to his other friends. He took a shower real fast and brushed his teeth. He put on normal clothes first before covering it with the costume. Youngjae took a deep breath before stepping out of the dorm. He swore to Kill Bambam when he sees him because he didn't have to suffer like this if he didn't go to that stupid party. Giggles could be heard as he stepped inside his music class. "Youngjae? What are you wearing? You know what- Just go to your seat." Professor Byun said as he tried to hold in his laughter. Youngjae covered his face and hurried to his seat.   
  
As he was busy cursing Jackson, he didn't notice someone coming into the room and looking at him. "Class, meet Im Jaebum. He's a senior and from now on, he will join this class." Youngjae's head snapped up so fast. Fear took over him the second he heard his roommate's name.  _Jaebum? He's going to be in this class? For the rest of the year?_ Youngjae asked himself. He saw the senior making his way to the empty seat beside him.  _Well, kill me now._ The boy in the Hulk costume tried his best not to blush as Jaebum looked at him. "Why-"  
  
"i swear, I'm only wearing this Hulk costume because of a stupid dare." Youngjae defended himself when Jaebum opened his mouth. The older just chuckled and took a seat next to him. "I was going to ask why you still look so cute even though you're wearing that costume." Before Youngjae could reply, Professor Byun started the class and all of them stood up to do warm ups. _Im Jaebum, just said I'm cute._

 

_*****_

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying Jackson! He said I was cute! What does that mean?" Youngjae was freaking out. After music class, he had rushed to the gym to seek help from Jackson since he was the only one who knew about his not so little crush on the senior. Jackson asked the younger to sit down as he wiped his sweat. "Youngjae, do you ever like, notice the way he looks at you?" Youngjae stared at him with confusion. "He stares at me? But I didn't have any classes with him before." The older sighed and pat Youngjae's shoulder. "You, my dear, is far too oblivious." Jackson then was called by Professor Park and silently apologize to Youngjae as he walked away. Youngjae whined and glared at Jackson. "What does that suppose to mean? I'm not oblivious." He pouted as he exited the gym.

He walked fast to the library because he didn't want to be seen with the costume. He pulled out a chair in the very corner of the room and sat down, smacking his head on the table repeatedly. The poor boy didn't notice a figure coming towards him, silently chuckling as he sat in front of Youngjae. "If you keep doing that you'll bruise your forehead, doll face." Youngjae stopped and slowly rose his head, yelping when Jaebum's face was near him, with a grin plastered on his oh so handsome face. "J-Jaebum, what are you doing here?" Youngjae asked as he tried to hide his blush. "Cute." 

The otter boy widened his eyes and looked at his senior. "W-what?" Jaebum smiled at him, bopping the younger's nose. "I said, you're cute. Wanna hang out later?" Youngjae was still in a daze but nodded his head. "Great. See you at 5, sunshine." The older winked as he left the library, leaving a confuse, yet happy Youngjae.

"That was smooth. Told you he likes you." Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Youngjae was startled and almost hit his friend. "Jackson?! You scared me! W-were you spying on me?"

Jackson looked at his camera roll now filled with a bunch of pictures of Jaebum and Youngjae. "No. Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what i just wrote


End file.
